


Wires |Anakin Skywalker|

by Officialkyloren



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialkyloren/pseuds/Officialkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember me, but forget my name." His voice was filled with that false confidence, and I could hear his voice crack behind the mask. The wires zapped and sparked, and I knew it was a matter of time before they would fail him, and leave him to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

//Hey, author here. I majorly edited this from first person to third because the original version sucked a lot. I have an account on wattpad and quotev with a lot more chapters and im converting it all into third person, so updates will be a while. I have chapter two edited, so i will post that next. I really hope you like this!//

The nurse shook as she made her way down the winding corridor, in search of Lord Vader's chambers. She was newly promoted to being Darth Vader's personal physician. The nurse had strict orders to check his wounds for infection, to check his respiratory, and be there for his basic needs. It was her first day on the job, and she was absolutely terrified. She had heard tales of what he had done and his lack of mercy, and the thought itself was enough to make her heart race in panic. The terror that he had caused hadn't happened that long ago, so the wounds (mental and physical) were still fairly fresh.

Coming upon the door of Darth Vader's bed room, the nurse willed herself to attempt to knock. Before she could bring her trembling hand near the door, a bold voice came from within. "Come in."

She shook as she turned the doorknob and walked in. The only light in the room came from the window next to a bed, where Lord Vader sat. His silhouette was outlined in the star light, his iconic helmet apparent. His chest heaved deeply with animated breaths. He turned his head to the nurse, and she grew weaker."I'm- I'm here to-"

"I know what you are here to do, nurse. I only ask that you do not let slip a single word of this to anyone outside of this room. Do you understand?" To the nurse, it was less of a request and more of a threat.

She nodded her head and took a deep breath. "Is it hard to breathe?" She kicked herself internally. Of course it was hard for him to breathe. Why else would she be there other than to check his wounds?

He was quiet for a moment, his heavy breathing the only sound that filled the room. "... It hurts."

"Do you mind if I turn on the light?" She asked timidly, still terrified of his very being. He seemed strangely at ease and calm, but somewhat in need. Like a child. Perhaps it was because he lacked the company of high authority, and was in the presence of a prole.

He let out a long breath and hung his head. "Go ahead." His voice grew weaker, and the nurse figured something had happened to his respirator. She had to work fast.

She flipped the switch, and the light was blinding. Now that the room was properly lit, the nurse could see the machines lining the walls next to his bed. Medical supplies littered desks and filled drawers and stacked containers. It looked almost as if he had taken the infirmary to his room.

"I don't very much like that place. It's too bright, and loud. It's too... empty. If that makes any sense." It came to the nurse's realization that the sith had been reading her mind, and her level of vulnerability rose greatly.

She cautiously made her way closer to him, her heart beat accelerating. "Lord Vader, I need you to take off your armor... and your clothes." She was afraid of what she would see beneath the mask, afraid to see the monster for what he was. The nurse attempted to steady herself as he wordlessly complied, taking off pieces of his armor one by one. Soon, he was only left in the helmet, an undershirt, and underwear. He used his arms to push himself back onto the bed. He was still very tall, but without his armor, he seemed almost fragile. She thought back to the reports she read; Burned severely, dismembered, prosthetic legs and arm, Iron lungs (//im guessing his lungs were fairly damaged when he was burned, im not sure//).

He paused for a moment, the nurse held her breath, and he took off his helmet. His face covered in gauze as was most of his body. The only part of his face that was exposed, besides his mouth that was covered by a respirator, was his eyes, so cold and lifeless, and most of all, terrifying. The respirator that covered his mouth and jaw sparked dangerously. He swiftly took off his shirt as the nurse made her way to find the oxygen mask. Her hands shook as she detached the respirator and attached the oxygen mask. The whole time, his cold eyes didn't leave her. As she got close to him, she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. As though she was doing something she wasn't supposed to, and she was about to get shot down for it. She was afraid to touch him, afraid to get anywhere near him in the risk of angering him. But this was her job, and he was just another patient.

She helped him lay back in bed and prepared to check infections and replace his bandages. She strapped a mask to her face and slipped on latex gloves. Starting with his arm, she began peelling back the bandages. What was revealed was nothing the nurse hadn't seen before- grotesque, fleshy burns that were on their way to heal. Some scar tissue was already beginning to cover his hand. She threw the old gauze into a special bin meant for the disposal of items infected with bodily fluids. Her hands began to steady as she went into auto pilot, squeezing ointment onto her open palm. She paused before speaking again, "This will hurt." As she gently massaged the cream into his wounds, he tensed and his jaw clenched. Still, he was silent. With his skin exposed, it was time to insert the tube that connected to the IV bag for the pain killers. As she slid the tube under his skin, his fist clenched. She whispered feeble apologies, hoping to somehow make things better with words. After bandaging his arm, she rose the amount of morphine and went to remove the bandages that covered his chest. His eyes followed her every move, with a new found hint of ... mischief? Amusement? She moved on and did the same with his chest and torso as she did with his arm, but the burns were more sensitive. He even let out a small yelp when the ointment made contact with his skin. The whole ordeal was treacherous, exasperated with his never faltering gaze. Seeing him the way he was, it began changing the way the nurse saw him. He was human. He wasn't a monster, a demon, an alien. He was human, whatever was left of him was human. Even beneath his wounds and scars, he looked as though he may have been beautiful once upon a time. Vader cleared his throat, snapping her out of her thoughts. He stared at her with wide eyes, and she could only assume he would be raising his eyebrows if he had any. "Are you going to stare at me, or are you going to do what I hired you to do?" His voice was muffled beneath the mask, and much less bold that it was before. Almost weak. She figured that the helmet had some sort of voice modifier so that he sounded more intimidating to people. It definitely worked. But now, it came out weak and strained.

She tried not to meet his stare as she requested that he sit up. He sighed, almost like an annoyed teenager would, and pushed himself up with his arms. "Would you please turn your back towards me?" She winced, feeling as though she asked too much of him and that she was a great annoyance towards him.

He did as he was requested, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so that his back was facing her. The nurse gently massaged the ointment into his back, feeling the muscles beneath her fingers. For someone who was unable to barely moved, he was pretty solid. He must have been quite the site for sore eyes... She immediately froze, remembering that he could read minds. He let out a weak chuckle, but stayed silent. The nurse continued spreading the ointment, but a little bit faster. After finishing, she rewrapped him, and helped him to lay back down. She removed the oxygen mask and replaced it with tubes that ran through his nose and sent air into his lungs. This procedure did not help the nurse's discomfort.

It was then time for something a wee bit more complicated than applying ointment to a wound. She approached him slowly. "My lord, it is time to analyze your prosthetics."

His stare had not yet faltered, but it had softened somewhat. But that much did not reach his voice, which was cold, no matter how weak it was. "Get on with it, then." He turned his chin up, but his gaze never less fixed on her. Why he was so interested in a one sided staring contest, the nurse had no intent on finding out.

The nurse thanked any god that was out there for her dark complexion, which hid blushes. If she was any paler, Lord Vader would be staring at a tomato. Her hands fumbled, scanning his cyborg body parts, getting redder and hotter every time she had to touch his legs.

Finishing, she threw away the latex gloves and disposable mask and washed her hands. As she was filling out that medical report, she heard him speak. "You have to do everything I tell you, correct?" The blood drained from her. What was he planning on doing?

"Yes, Lord Vader." Her voice shook, and she cursed herself for appearing weak. He made a satisfied sound.

"I still have your word, on not speaking of what happens in here?" He was confusing her, making her all the more curious.

"Yes, of course."

He made no move to continue on any thought path that he had taken, and instead, he laid back , closing is eyes. The nurse finished her report with shaking hands, and moved to pick up the broken respirator. Without his armor and helmet, and with the tubes being what kept him alive, Darth Vader appeared be much less of a threat to the nurse. He's just another patient.

The nurse began making her way to the door, seeing as her job was done, but his voice stopped her. "What, are you not going to tuck me in?"

She could feel her cheeks heat up again, and she turned around reluctantly. "If it so pleases you, my lord." She looked at him, and could see that he was smiling cheekily.

"As it turns out, it would please me." He had a mischievous air to him, and the nurse was wary of it.

The nurse nodded, and made her way to his bedside. Her hands shook as she drew the blanket around him. In an instant, he had her hands in his, pulling her forward.

"You're trembling." He stated calmly. She was shaking in pure terror. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. "Are you afraid of me?"

She couldn't bring herself to lie to him. She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut in fear of how he would react to her response.

Lucky for her, he simply let go of her and said in his normal cold voice, "You are dismissed." The nursed made haste to get out of the room. As she walked through the halls of the ship holding Darth Vader's respirator mask, she wondered what the hell happened and why it was happening to her.


	2. 2

The nurse ran through the halls, stopping for no general or officer. It was only her second week on the job, and she was late. An emergency occurred in the infirmary, causing her to have to stay over time. Anxiety and regret writhed in her stomach as she neared his room. Maybe he won't be angry… After a few days, he began relaxing a wee bit, but not so much that it would be considered vulnerable. Though, nothing he did was as strange as what he had done the first night she had met him. Perhaps it was the morphine. Perhaps it was late and he was just tired. Perhaps it was nothing. … it was nothing.

She opened the door, not waiting for a response from him. “You’re late.” Was all he had said, sitting on his bed already unclothed with his respirator mask still on.

“My lord, I am so sorry. There was an emergency- they made me stay. They wouldn’t let me leave. I came as quick as I could.” The nurse rambled in the awkward way that she did, hoping that he would find it in his heart to leave her unpunished. She stood in front of him, trembling as she always seemed to do, as he shifted to the edge of the bed. He swung his legs over over the edge of the bed and let his feet softly hit the carpeted floor. “Dear god, you are acting like you personally insulted me. You are fine, next time tell them to take it up with me before thinking that their judgment overrules mine. Now, get on with it.” He spoke in the same artificial voice, and she nodded her head in understanding. She readied the oxygen mask as he took a deep breath and removed the respirator, setting it aside and putting on the mask. He took a deep breaths, as though he had never had the luxury of breathing fresh air. His breathing rate returned to normal, and he returned to staring at the nurse like he always did- but for some odd reason, today was different, It was not so much that he was staring at her, but it looked as though he was trying to read her.

After a few minutes of feeling his gaze burn into her, she glanced over the clipboard she was looking over, and he began to speak. “Nurse, I never got your name.”

She quickly looked back at the clipboard. “Amar.” Looking over the stats, it was hard for her to believe that he could even hold himself up straight.

“I know your last name, of course. Im talking about your first name. What do people call you?” It struck her as odd that he didn’t piece together that she didn’t have a first name- in fact, no one except people of high authority had names. The “small people” only had an arrangement of letters and/or numbers. Nurse Amar was graced enough to be given her surname, being told that it would make patients know that she was a real person and not a robot or clone.

“No. ‘Amar’ was all that they gave me after the wiped my memory.” Amar was far too young to remember when she was a kid, or so she thought. She couldn’t be sure, since they wiped her memory anyway. She always remembered being in the Empire, being in training and such, it wasn’t until she was told that she was from another place that she realized that she wasn’t even born there. She tried not to think about her parents, but the thought that they may still be out there gave her some shimmering ray of hope that she might be rescued some day.

He nodded, pressing further. “What planet do you come from? I can tell you aren’t really from here, like a lot of the troopers are. Your face is softer, and kinder. You eyes are ones that have seen freedom- seldom here have.” Was that supposed to be a compliment? She shook it off.

“I don’t know. Like I said, they wiped my memory before I was sent into an early training program for children.” She had the sudden urge to ask him the same questions. She always found herself wondering about what kind of person Darth Vader was before he was a Sith lord. Surely he couldn’t always have been like this. But she knew in hurt heart that it was next to forbidden for someone of such low status to ask an authoritarian such a personal question.

He was silent for quite some time while Amar finished reading through past Nurses reports- something she had been working on getting through since she has started. To Amar’s dislike, he began to speak again. “I came from a planet called “Tatooine”, but that was a very long time ago. You probably have never heard of it.” She wasn’t really expecting him to say anything about himself, even the slightest bit of information. She figured he was reading her mind again, because it seemed as though he answered her question. “I think it’s right for us to know each other. I mean, its been a few weeks and the only thing I know about you is that your last name is Amar and you seem to be easily taken over by anxiety.”

Her cheeks flushed as she was taken back by his acknowledgment of her constant panic. “I suppose so.” Darth Vader didn’t exactly have a reputation for making friends. Perhaps he still was not used to the ways of the empire, seeing as it hasn’t been that long since he turned into a power hungry Sith.

She set the clip board aside, starting up her usual procedure with the latex gloves, the mask, and the tube insertions. He spoke again while she worked, preying that her hands steadied all the while. “I never liked my other nurses. They were annoying… and shallow. I can tell you are different, though.”

Amar’s stomach clenched in thought of what had happened to his last nurses. She had never heard from any of the other human nurses, and there was always gossip between the nurses once backs were turned. She dismissed the thought, feeling that it wouldn’t make her work any easier. If it was conversation that kept her from ending up with the same fate as the last nurse, then its conversation he will get. “How am I different?”

“Well, for one, none of the other nurses actually tucked me into bed, especially the male ones. They simply turned off the light and left.” The heat found its way back to her cheeks once more. “You aren’t afraid to touch me. At least, you can still physically function around me. The others flinched and shook to the point where they were doing more harm than good. Most of them didn’t talk, either, and they are all the same. I found more company in droids than I did in them.: His face seemed to fall at the mention of droids, but he quickly regained his usually stature. “Never repeat what I am about to say, but the only thing I miss about the light side is the company. It was almost always genuine and welcomed. Everyone here is so… “ He struggled to find the words that needed.

“Hallow?” She finished his sentence and took his face in her hand, feeding a tube through his nose and into his throat, taking off the oxygen mask. His eyes found her again, and they were filled with something that Amar might of called appreciation.

“Yes. Exactly.” He was silent again for a moment, while the nurse unwrapped his torso, going through her regular procedure. He winced everyone once in a while, but his eyes never left her. She desperately wanted to ask him why she was so interesting that he had nothing better to do than to stare at her, but elected that that was not a good idea. He could do whatever he wanted, he was a sith and everyone was too afraid to say otherwise. She had no place in questioning him, even if she was dying to ask him questions. She wanted to ask the origin of the burns, why he left the light side, and mostly about what life was like outside the empire. She could feel him pry through her thoughts, and she was helpless against him. He knew that there were things that she wanted to say, but were too afraid to say it. The nurse knew that he most likely didn’t want to talk about it, whatever it was- that wound was left to fester, and it was beyond nurse Amar’s control.

Vader didn’t speak the remainder of the time the nurse was there. He sat like a silent specter, staring at the nurse as she worked, rubbing cream into his skin. He looked like he wanted to say something, but never did. As the nurse came to a finish in bandaging him, he finally spoke again. “Are you still afraid of me?” The nurse thought back once again to not long ago when he held her hands and asked if she was afraid of him. She didn’t know how to answer the question. He has never given her a reason to be afraid of him (personally), but she was afraid of his potential- what he could do to her. Her thoughts about him were conflicting. She had a strange notion that he would use his strength to protect her, rather than harm her.

“I’m not sure.” It was all that Amar could muster up. She met his gaze, and his usually cold and lifeless eyes were now sorrowful, and full of a certain longing.

“You don’t have to be. Not here. Not when it’s just us.” The nurse was taken back, but understood what he meant by ‘just us’. It was not for him to treat a ‘low life’ with such kindness and respect when there were admirals, generals, and the like in close proximity. He wasn’t supposed to be treating her like so in the first place, but he was Darth Vader and Darth Vader did as he pleased.

She nodded her head in quiet understanding, and let out a soft mumble that sounded something like “okay”. She moved next to his bed, grabbing a blanket and getting ready to tuck him in like she had on her first day. As she pulled the blanket up to his chest, she leaned in and kissed his forehead a bid him sweet dreams. She turned out the light and closed the door gently behind her. She walked with a different air to her room, thinking about their small moment of meaningful conversation. She fell asleep thinking about him, and he about her.


End file.
